Dead
by Devil's Half
Summary: Can Kakashi forgive? Can Sasuke hold on to? Will Itachi come back and finish the job?
1. Chapter 1

**So read and tell me if you like, I shall continue, if not I shall delete in a month's time :)**

**Back to life**

**Chapter 1 – I am dead**

I am dead.

Dead to everyone who knew me, anyone who loved me. I died five years ago, in a mascara lead by someone I once loved, that night I lost my whole family; I lost everything. I woke up a month later in a secure hospital, ANBU at the door, in the corner a grave Hokage looking down at me. He broke the news to me and shattered my heart. I miss that old man, the last words I heard from him was "May we meet again." Perhaps one day I will return home. I never wanted to leave rather the Hokage suggested that it was safer for me and my unborn child that I go into hiding. So I did.

"Did you hear Tazuna has ninja staying at his house?" a whisper in the wind.

"Yeah they are going to wish they never came. One of them can't even wake up." A response.

Walking through the morning markets the town was particularly quiet and secretive; no one made eye contact with anyone or anything. I walked amongst them, listening carefully to the small whispers, training my ears in as I ignored the tugging of an insistent child. I listened, I learnt, I went home.

/

"He needs a doctor!" Sakura repeated herself every ten minutes

"We have one but she is up on the hill." Tazuna was sick of repeating himself

"Take us!" Naruto shouted

"I can't, she dislikes ninja and she is not one I would like to piss off." He valued his life

"Well I'm going to find her!" Before a word could be said to hold him back Naruto was gone and Sasuke regretfully running after him.

"You didn't have to come teme." Naruto grumbled as the two walked aimlessly around the forest.

"Well someone has to look after your sorry ass." Just like that the two boys fought, creating enough ruckus to attract some unwanted guests.

"What do we have here?" a chilling voice crept out of the trees and the boys realised they were surrounded.

"Way to go Sasuke!" Naruto yelled more abuse

"It's your fault we are out here!" The two didn't stand a chance.

After taking a few blows the boys were backed against each other, gasping for air. That's when it appeared. Only there for a second, more of a black shadow yet all the men they faced fell to the ground. Then it left, leaving a stunned Sasuke in its mist; he saw the red eyes, on his life he swore.

/

How stupid do I get! I'm an idiot! Why do I do this to myself, why do I do this! I screamed into the night as the rocks that surround my house turned to dust in my hands. I need to get out of here I need to run…but Mikoto what will I say? Tell her I have a new job that she can make new friends. She has no friends here anyway. Alright just get the essentials.

I raced through the house, a few clothes, money, Mikoto's favourite bear, food for the trip; I was almost finished. I walked into my room and lifted the fake floor board, pulling out the box. My heart dropped to the floor when I opened it, it happened every time I saw the faces; the photos. One of me and Itachi on our first date, one of me and my mum and dad I was smiling so much, my headband from the leaf, a few kunai given to me by the 3rd himself, the keys to my old house and the photo of me and Kakashi; my heart shattered this time.

_I miss you…_

My head jumped up as loud bangs echoed through my house, someone was frantically knocking on the door; I was the town medic after all. I considered grabbing the bag and running now, it would have been easy but some part of me walked to the door. Opening it I found three exhausted genin, Tazuna and an unconscious jounin. I opened the door to my brother-in-law, my old friend; everything I had ran from. I had to physically will myself from running again.

"Please our sensei needs help! Help us!" I had completely ignored what they were saying until the blonde haired kid got in my face.

"Naruto how rude! She isn't going to help us now!" the girl of the group hit the blonde.

"Please, he needs help." Tazuna and I shared a nod and he brought him into the medical room, the kids sitting on the chairs leaving Tazuna to stand; I tried to avoid looking at Sasuke, I avoided looking at any of them.

"I'm sorry it is so late." Tazuna sighed.

"So am I" I could have been gone by morning.

"He hasn't woken for two days now, he got into a battle with a powerful ninja and won but after he just collapsed…" That isn't like Kakashi and two days is a long time…

"Ok, which one of you has medical training?" I asked the kids as I turned to Kakashi and began to inspect his responses. They didn't answer.

"I-I only know what we did from the academy." Great, a pink haired floosy is the best hope he had.

I inspected in silence, the kids whispered between them and watched every move I made, Tazuna looked ready for bed.

"Your sensei is fine, he merely over did it during his battle, I have helped speed up his recovery but the most you can do is wait. By morning he should be fine, now leave."

"How much do we owe you?" The girl I believe is Sakura asked pulling out a tiny purse, her pocket money.

"Nothing, just leave." I can't do this anymore, I can't be in the room with Sasuke, with Kakashi; my heart couldn't do it.

A flash of lightening and a boom of thunder. God's way of hating me.

"Mummyy" the scream was accompanied by a little 5 year old sprinting down the hall and clinging to my legs.

"Shush baby girl it's only some lightening, its ok." I picked her up as she rested in my arms, her little arms clinging tight around my neck. The others wouldn't be able to leave till the storm left.

"It will only be the night." Tazuna was a kind man for all that had happened to his family.

"Tea?" I sighed and walked into the kitchen, putting the kettle on and cursing the god above.

Mikoto was awake now and happy to play with the new people around her, she really liked the blonde. They played with her until her body finally realised how late it was, she curled into my arms during tea and fell asleep. After tea the others shared the lounge and I put Mikoto into her room; I however could not sleep.

"I never meant to leave. Well I never wanted to." Was it to get rid of my guilt? Talking to the unconscious Kakashi as my hands ran through his hair. Did a part of me want him to hear me?

"I had to, for Mikoto's sake the Hokage said he might come back for her I had to protect her, I'm sorry. They told me no one survived if I had of known about Sasuke I would have stayed…I miss you…What do I do? You always knew what to do, you always had a plan, an idea, you always just knew." _Please I don't know what to do anymore…_

/

I heard all she said, she miss judge her medical ability I had been awake ever since she healed me. I listened to what she said, I listened as she cried on my chest, and I held back my own tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again!**

**Chapter 2**

**Returning**

I sat there for most of the night, I sat in the silence of the night as the clock ticked by. I starred at Kakashi's unmoving face I remember the days I held his face in my hands, so warm and gentle. The moment he came into the room I shut my eyes, Sasuke was a smart kid.

"It's you isn't it." His voice was a whisper of shock, disbelief and I believe hurt.

"I thought he killed you." I replied; I thought he killed everyone.

"Hn, they told me you had died too. They said I was the only one." The fucking _Hn_ it still annoys me.

"The Hokage was smart; he knew I would have stayed if I knew about you. He also couldn't risk you leaving after me." That old man thinks years ahead.

"Mikoto is…" I finally turned to him, our eyes connected. Mine were red from the tears I had cried to Kakashi and his were watering.

"Yes she is his daughter." I did something that I knew he yearned for. I hugged him. It took him a second or so before he grasped onto my clothes, his hands clinging to my body as if I was about to vanish.

Sasuke sobbed as he mumbled out small words and clung to me for his life; how long had he been alone? How long had he bottled this up? It was then that I knew I was leaving I would go home to the leaf and I would not leave Sasuke; I would not lose my family again. Sasuke eventually fell asleep in my arms, we were lying on the floor of a medical room. Kakashi asleep on a bench, the moons light drifting in through the window and for the first time in a long time I felt happy. I fell asleep with a smile.

/

It was early morning when Kakashi decided to get up and move, he sat up and looked to the floor, Sasuke and his old lover laid asleep. A small smile appeared under his mask, he had been tempted all night to wake up. To sit up and hug her, to talk to her but he had kept his eyes closed and his heart sheltered as he just listened. Finally he saw her. She had grown so much. Her hair was long now, it must be almost at her hips, her face wasn't as babyish as before, it was defined and flawless. He couldn't help the small blush as he took note that her body had matured as well and she had stayed in peak form. Kakashi sighed; he missed her so much and would not leave her behind here. The Hokage hadn't sent him here by coincidence. It was not by chance that he had sent both him and Sasuke to a town with her in it. No that old man had planned it all.

"Naruto. Sakura. Get up." Kakashi barked at his students who looked at him in sleepy shock.

"Sensei!" Sakura was the first to react.

"Keep it quiet, others are asleep." It was then she noticed her beloved was missing

"Where is Sasuke?" She scanned the room in horror

"He is fine, we all have to talk." His students gathered around.

"You know about the Uchiha mascara, that only Sasuke survived." Of course they knew, everyone knew.

"Duh! That's why he's so amazing!" Sakura would have fawned more but Kakashi shot her a deadly look

"Well that was not the full case; there is now more to the story. You would be too young to know about it but before Itachi killed his family he had been put into an arranged marriage, he was meant to get married the day after his attack. Some people believe that could have been a trigger for him, that he hated his family for the marriage so much he killed them all, including his fiancé." Sakura sat in horror, she had never known about this and she had done her research/stalking of the Uchiha's. Naruto just kept quiet, he knew that wasn't the end of the story. "I know for a fact Itachi was happy with his fiancé." Kakashi chocked as all the feelings he had came rushing back. From the moment the Hokage had told Kakashi the news he had spent weeks in denial, months in sorrow and years of regret.

"Only he didn't kill her." Everyone in the room spun around to the woman standing in the door way. "She fought him and should have died but didn't, she went into hiding to protect her unborn child. She never knew about her brother in laws survival and was told everyone was dead." She looked down at the floor; she could not meet Kakashi's eyes.

"Wait so where is she?" For a smart girl Sakura was very dumb

"My names Amaya Uchiha, pleasure to meet you all." She finally looked up and had a cheesy smile on her face.

/

It had been a week. A week since she had returned the leaf, moved into the house her murdering fiancé brought her. A week of having an entire village crowd around her and love her. A week of being ignored by the two people she actually cared about.

"Sasuke-kun! How are you?" Sakura's high pitched voice made everyone wince as the Uchiha just ignored her

"I'm good Sakura!" Naruto offered a response to a question he never got.

"I wasn't asking you idiot!" she hit him and the bickering continued as Kakashi lead them to the academy. They were helping with some construction.

"Sasuke look it is your sister!" Sakura pointed to the lady who was laughing with Iruka

"Hn." was all he had to say

"We will wait here." Kakashi wouldn't let himself go near her as he tried to stop glaring at Iruka. Why was it that he hated the fact they were talking?

"Uncle Sasuke!" the little girl spotted him from the playground and went running to him, Amaya finally noticed them.

"Mikoto." she tried to stop the girl but she continued; she was almost at Sasuke when one of her tiny feet slipped. She stumbled to the ground at his feet.

"Are you ok?" Sakura fawned over the mini Sasuke

The girl looked up with water in her eyes and then she wailed, it was only a scratch to her knee but she cried as if she was dying.

"Baby girl." she was pulled into her mother's loving arms as her body shook from her sobs

"Team we have a mission." Kakashi's cold tone cut Amaya to the bone as they all left.

"We should help her!" Amaya was juggling a heavy bag, books and a crying child and Naruto didn't like Kakashi's or Sasuke's attitude.

"We have a mission." Kakashi didn't even look back

"Well so do I! To help and protect the people of this village. Come on Sasuke lets go." Surely Sasuke would go with him.

"She left me." Naruto glared at him before turning his back and running down the street.

"Hey!" Amaya almost dropped her books as the blonde appeared from nowhere

"Let me help" Naruto took the books before getting an answer

"Thank you Naruto" she smiled

"No worries, I can't turn my back on someone that needs me!"

"Wow it's so big." Naruto was amazed at the four bedroom house, his one roomed apartment fitting into the kitchen.

"Itachi brought it for me. He knew I wanted a big family." They had a moment of silence, both in their own thought.

"Mummy band aid!" the little girl whined from the kitchen counter

"Ok baby, Naruto do you like ramen?" from the newly formed drool puddle on her floor Amaya smiled as she applied a huge band aid to the small cut and then made three instant ramen cups.

"Why don't you just heal her?" Naruto noted the band aid

"Because otherwise she doesn't learn, she can't rely on me to heal every wound. The pain is a way to remember not to do it again; it's a way to learn." Amaya smiled, that's how she was raised.

"I'm sorry about Sasuke and Kakashi." Naruto angered as he mentioned them

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"They are ignoring you, hurting you. That isn't right." Naruto was shaking now, he knew how alone and isolated Amaya felt and they were making it worse.

"They are confused, they don't know what to think or believe anymore and this makes them angry and if I'm the person they take that anger out on then I shall be that person." Amaya would break her own heart to help them heal

"So you will be their personal punching bag, why?" Naruto wondered how someone could do something like that to themselves

"Because I love them." they ate in silence after that.

/

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran up to the boy who ignored him.

"Hn." he tossed a glare at the blonde boy now beside him

"Why don't you live with Amaya!?" he was angry "I know she asked you too!"

"She left." short and cold, true Uchiha style

"She thought you were dead!"

"Why do you care?" the Uchiha snapped back

"She is your sister, your family!"

"She was _going_ to be my sister."

"Then the man she loved killed her family, the village she loved forced her out and she was left to raise a baby! Mikoto needs a male in her life; Amaya wants you to be that person." Naruto had spent the last month helping Amaya and Mikoto and had enough of Sasuke acting like they didn't exist.

"But-"

"But nothing. You lost your family once and have been given a second chance. Many people would kill to have that opportunity." Naruto sighed, he would wished he got this opportunity.

"Hn" the Uchiha walked off

/

Mikoto went running to the door, she liked visitors and she was hoping it was Naruto. She liked Naruto, he played fun games. The girl fumbled with the handle as she swung the door wide open, a huge smile playing on her face. Amaya had been in the kitchen and was drying her hands when she heard her daughter open the door. He heart dropped as Mikoto's screams ran through the house.

/

**Who is it? Itachi? Sasuke? Kakashi?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Past and Future Meet**

Something clutched around Amaya's heart. It gripped tight as she raced to the door. Every idea, every bad thought or scenario infected her mind. Her chest was tight but her eyes wide in shock as Mikoto's giggles raced into her ears and the sight of a new figure in the doorway. Sasuke meet her eyes and a whole conversation between the pair happened within one glance. Although Sasuke would never admit it to Naruto his words had cut him deep and Sasuke had spent the last morning feeling horrible as a pit of guilt rooted in his stomach. He spent the rest of the day packing but he had little items, his weapons took up more space than all of his personal objects put together. He had very little need for anything personal and he had very little care. So after an hour he had stored his weapons, packed his clothes and cleaned the apartment. Now he stood at the door step of Amaya's house begging to be given a home. She nodded.

"Uncle Sasuke we are going to have so much fun!" The little girl squealed and pulled him into one of the spare rooms, jumping on the bed as she watched him unpack.

"Hn." Amaya physically twitched at the sound

"We can play ninja and go to the park and go shopping and watch movies and bake biscuits" the little girl's eyes bugged at the thought of all the activities.

"Hn." Sasuke hadn't listened to a word and was more focused on where to place his kunai collection. By the window gave more light for when he sharpened them but the table offered more storage.

"Sasuke." This got his attention as the voice was filled with venom and a deadly aura encircled the room he slowly turned to face the demon; Amaya "We DO NOT use that stupid sound in this house. If I hear another Hn from your mouth I will make your death painful. VERY painful." Sasuke saw his life flash across his eyes as the devil herself towered over him with a threat he knew as was real.

"I-I promise." Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat as a bead of sweat rolled down his face, Amaya broke eye contact and the room reverted to normal.

"Mum can we have ramen for dinner?" Mikoto was completely un-phased by her mother's emotional break.

"I'm making sushi" the woman took her daughters hand and waltz out of the room leaving Sasuke to his original dilemma, window or table.

After some time Amaya came back into the room, dinner was just about ready and Sasuke had yet to emerge. She found him standing like a statue his gaze focused at the wall as he starred down the picture. His gaze so intent he didn't even acknowledge Amaya's presence. It was a simple wooden frame that was worn and had years of dust covering it. A younger Sasuke and Amaya both pulling faces as a smiling Itachi stood in the background, it was taken the day Sasuke perfected his fire ball jutsu. Sasuke had forgotten he had once been happy with his brother.

"Your brother brought us this house and this room was designed for you." Sasuke didn't move a muscle but she knew he was listening.

"He didn't want us to stay in that compound but he didn't want to leave you alone so when we looked at homes he was always careful to make sure there was a bedroom for you." A small smile twitched on her face as a warm memory flashed in her mind.

"I wouldn't want to live with him anyway." Sasuke spat it out in rage as his fist clenched.

"Sasuke I know what you must be feeling." Amaya had felt it for a long time, the hatred, the resentment. She had wanted to spill his blood out and watch him beg for mercy. Now she simply wanted answers and for that she needed him alive. "But you can't let him win; you can't allow yourself to be consumed by hatred."

"I have to get stronger and avenge the clan, I must make him pay." Sasuke's fist shook as his blood boiled the screams of his family filling his ears and drowning out rational.

"Sasuke." It came out as a whisper as her own mind cursed Itachi once more as she looked at what Sasuke had become. "Your family is still here." She wrapped her arms around him and Sasuke accepted the warmth, his fists slowly unclenched as the anger left his system. Amaya knew he had not forgiven Itachi and it would take a lot more than hugs to heal Sasuke's wounds.

"I want him dead." Sasuke's voice was muffled as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"That's funny cause I want you alive." Sasuke seemed to have forgotten the fact that not only was his brother older and naturally talented but he possessed a power the even Amaya feared.

"I will train and I will kill him." Sasuke had planned his whole life around Itachi

"Kill who?" Mikoto had snuck into the room, the older Uchiha's so immersed in the conversation neither noticed her until bright innocent eyes questioned them. Sasuke's body froze as he looked at the girl, what could he reply? That he would kill her father? Did the girl even know what killing was? Sasuke's ice heart cracked a little as the baby Uchiha starred up at him for answers.

"The tickle monster." Amaya was a long time expert at lying to the little girl as she picked her up and swung her in the air, the girl giggling as she twisted in her mother's grip.

"Unfair! Unfair!" the girl squealed as she was bounced on the bed and watched as her mother approached with a devious grin.

"Tickle time!" the attack brought on a new fit of screams and laughter as the girl tried to squirm away but was only pulled back.

"Sasuke!" the girls gasped into between her giggles, the boy went the rescue as he tackled Amaya onto the bed, both children attacked. A bell rang in the kitchen and all attacks stopped, hands fell down as they all tried to catch their breath. Mikoto was the first to recover as she raced to the kitchen; dinner time was her favourite time along with breakfast and lunch.

"Mikoto believes her father died in the mascara, don't make her believe any different." Amaya sent a quick warning before she raced to save dinner.

/

Naruto and Sasuke fought all the time, constantly, every day, non-stop. It didn't matter what one said the other would make his opinion clear and the pair would fight. So when Kakashi decided it was time for them to spar in training they had jumped into the clearing both buffing out their chests and smirking at their own soon to be victory.

"I can beat you with my eyes closed!" Naruto proclaimed from across the field.

"As if you could dobe!" Sasuke's smirk graced his face and Naruto swore he would punch it right off.

"Begin." Kakashi sighed and pulled out his book, the two could fight all they want and train at the same time.

"Hey unfair!" Naruto's whin caught Kakashi's eye, Sasuke had just used his fireball jutsu, singeing the arm of Naruto's favourite jacket.

Kakashi then smiled, Sasuke had taken the opportunity to capture Naruto in a gen jutsu and it seemed to be strong as Naruto was left rooted to the spot. Sasuke knew he was triumphant and with speed Kakashi hadn't seen him use before Sasuke delivered a bone crunching kick to his side.

"OwOwOwOw" Naruto clenched his side as Sasuke's smirked didn't fade at all Kakashi was now by Naruto's side as he heard the bones snap.

Kakashi wasn't a medic but he had been in enough fights and been hurt enough times to know when a hospital was needed. From what he could assess it was broken ribs and a shattered ego. Sasuke however was thriving on Naruto's diminished ego as he stuck out his chest in a realm of ego and cockiness.

"Sasuke, three laps." Sasuke just shrugged the punishment off 3 laps of the field was nothing. "Of the village." Kakashi tried not to smirk at Sasuke's comically wide eyes.

"Why it was a spar?!" Sasuke crossed his arms and pouted his lip

"You had him under a gen jutsu you could have left the battle at that but you chose to hurt your teammate. I will not allow it." Kakashi was now thinking of the future, Naurto had no guardian that could pick him up so he would have to stay at the hospital. He would have to fill out all the paper work…and the Hokage will want a full incident report … "make it four laps."

/

"Sasuke! What have you been doing I've been worried sick-" Amaya's rant was cut short as she opened the door to reveal the real person standing behind it. The air caught in the back of her throat as both starred at each other, neither moved. The evening was starting to get cold as the sun was setting; the perfect blue sky was changing fast as it grew darker. Amaya was waiting as Sasuke had not returned from training, she was preparing to go out and search but the doorbell rang before she could leave. It hadn't been Sasuke.

"Amaya we need to talk." Kakashi stood awkwardly waiting to be allowed in, his weight was shifting from leg to leg as his ex-lover starred at him. Finally they could talk about her 'death' and they could go back to how it was, she could be happy again. Scratch the earlier thought Amaya had been waiting for this for over 5 years.

"It's about Sasuke." Kakashi's voice was cold like a killer and he was ruthless as he got straight to the point.

"Of course it is." Amaya masked the disappointment in her voice; Kakashi was not here to talk about them.

"In training today he used a high level Gen jutsu at least jounin level, I've also noticed his tai jutsu and strength have practically doubled. I can only assume he has learnt more nin jutsu and I am glade he chose not to show that off." Kakashi cracked his neck as he remembered the horrid hospital chair, 4 hours of sitting in one and he swore his back would never be the same.

"I have been training him, there is nothing wrong with that." Amaya narrowed her eyes as Kakashi was being very accusing

"Well you should leave that to me or at the very least teach him how to control his power." Kakashi snapped as his resentment for Amaya got the best of him.

"The Uchiha's have self-taught for centuries it is not illegal and I won't stop it." Amaya retaliated

"He put Naruto in the hospital! Naruto is lucky he is strong! If it had been Sakura he could have completely closed in her chest, he could have killed her! Do you ever think things through!" Kakashi quickly stood up, towering over the woman and for a moment she was terrified. She saw his rage and power. She saw Itachi. For a moment her mind flashed back to the night he had killed everyone and with blood stained hands towered over her helpless figure. Amaya closed her eyes as her heart chilled over, she would not be the helpless girl that begs.

"Do you think things through?" She rebounded his question and stood up to meet him in the eyes "I've been training Sasuke for nearly a month; you must have noticed he was improving earlier yet you still pined them up. You knew they would fight until one of them got hurt cause that's how it goes for those two. They fight till the last kick. You want to know why I am training him?! Itachi was seen in the fire country and I can't tell Sasuke about it but I can get him strong enough to defend himself. I will protect my family-" Amaya's rant was once again cut off.

"Mummy" the little girl was rubbing sleepy eyes as she looked at the pair.

"Go back to bed baby girl." It was said in a mothering voice but had a sharp undertone that Mikoto knew was a final decision.

"I can't believe you can love _it_." Kakashi spat as he watched the child go, he was met with a hard hit to the face as Amaya spiked her chakra and sent him through the door.

"_It_ is my child, _it_ is the only reason I didn't leave this life and if I EVER see you back here or anywhere near here again I will kill you." Kakashi's head throbbed as he looked at the girl in the doorway. Just by the way she stood you could tell she was powerful and so very beautiful. He turned and walked off as her words played through his head "_It_ is the only reason I didn't leave this life"

/

"Sasuke?" the little girl tugged on his arm and with big eyes looked up at her uncle.

"Mmm." He looked down at her as they continued to walk to her day-care.

"You know how mummy was upset this morning?"

"Yes." Sasuke had noticed it, she hadn't said a word all morning and out of the blue she simply got up and walked out. Yes he realised something was wrong.

"Well what if I knew why?" Sasuke stopped immediately, how did Mikoto know? And why did she sound so guilty and unsure.

"What is it Mikoto?" Sasuke crouched down to her level as his curiosity began to rise.

"Well your sensei came by…the one with spikey hair!" Sasuke's curiosity peaked and the little girl tapped her chin as she played on his attention.

"He and mummy sat down and were talking about you, then he got really mad. It kind of scared me." The little girl remembered the strong rush of the power she sensed it all the way in her little hiding spot. "Then mummy got mad back, mummy was talking about dad…" That is when Mikoto had gotten confused. The father was dead.

"What happened then?" Sasuke was begging for more information.

"I came out from my hiding place and mum told me to go to bed. I remember there was a loud bang and mummy came to bed really upset. I hugged her really tight to make her feel better but she cried a lot…" Mikoto had hardly ever seen her mum cry and such a weakness was new.

"Mikoto come with me." Sasuke flung the girl onto his shoulders as his rage built up, the anger circling through his veins as his mind went dark.

/

"Kakashi." He didn't have a second to spare before Sasuke landed a fair punch to his jaw, it sent him stumbling back a few steps just from shock alone.

"Sasuke! That is no way to treat your sensei!" Lee's over the top voice screamed as he looked in horror. In fact everyone was in shock. Gai and Kakashi had been participating in their usual dual with both gennin teams watching on and Sasuke's late coming hadn't been noticed until now.

"Stay out of it." A quick glare shut everyone else up.

"Sasuke don't do this." Kakashi knew he must have found out about last night and didn't wish for everyone to know.

"Why? Because you'd rather corner me all alone? Where you yell at me all you want, threaten me?" His hissed out.

"You don't understand." Kakashi turned away only to be blocked.

"No I understand plenty. I use to be like you. Self-absorbed as I thought about my own lose, my own life and that was all I cared about. I didn't think about what she lost. What she had to go through! I was able to get over myself enough to realise she needs me and I need her, I was man enough to admit it!" Sasuke went to get another punch but this time Kakashi was ready to block.

"She knew I was alive, she knew I was here." Kakashi pushed him back into a wall.

"Itachi threatened to kill you." Sasuke gasped out, the knock to his chest had winded him but he was still able to let the few words escape.

"What?" Kakashi was once again taken by surprise.

"It was after the mascara she was terrified, she lost everything and couldn't risk losing you." Sasuke saw the guilt in Kakashi's eye, he knew he had gotten through to him. "But I guess you're not man enough to forgive her for trying to save you." Sasuke said his final burn before walking to Mikoto grabbing her hand and walking off.

/

Amaya had left early in the morning. She didn't say why. She didn't say for how long. She didn't say anything. She had spent the whole day here, doing nothing but walking around. Every now and then she would clean some dust or shoo off rats, she would listen to the sound of her foot steps in empty walk ways and the wind slamming open doors. It was a ghost town. It was the Uchiha compound.

Walking up the steps of the main family's house she almost cried. Opening the door she could almost smell the wave of food, flowers and a slight scent of fire. It was merely a wave of dust that she in turn sneezed back up, back to reality. She walked through the dark house, the windows closed up and only small rips in the paper allowed for some light. On closer inspection she realised they weren't random tears from years of neglect, these were clean and sharp. A weapon had been used.

"Itachi…" She sighed out in grief, a photo of them perched up on the wall. She wiped a hand over as the dust was so soft it swept away with ease to reveal happy faces.

"Yes?" That was the last sound Amaya heard.

**There we go ducklings. REVIEW!**


End file.
